


At Rest

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [296]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested Legends of Tomorrow. Downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

The Waverider is not a large ship.  She’s obviously designed to house fewer crew on a fulltime basis, and most of the general areas are soon forced into double duty; the mess a dining hall, the main cargo bay a training dojo.  Rip has his office behind the bridge, but as Sara’s role as his second becomes more and more apparent, he graciously deigns not to comment on how she carves out her own little space in the corner by the globe, where she can look out over the bridge as she studies and learns her own mastery of time. She’s peaceable enough company when not trying to actively kill him, and she can vanish like a ghost when Rip wants space, before he even has to ask.

It’s a skill they all soon develop; a careful dance of bodies in confined spaces, giving and taking air, a calculus where no-one gnaws on anyone else’s last nerve.

There’s no-one to play cards with on the stairwells anymore, but they all blow off steam in their own way. Ray cooks, taking on the extreme health food in the pantries as a challenge.  Mick eats, and mocks Ray’s efforts.

Jax and the Professor claim the engineering bay.  The Professor’s domain is by the entrance, near the computers and the monitors.  Jax takes the rest, the physical movement of machinery and the interlinking of parts becoming his as his toolkit grows ever larger.

They spar together and eat together, and vanish into strange crannies when they want to be alone, regathering, ready to fight, when Gideon calls them to gather once again around the centre console.


End file.
